


Bad Day

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gentle Sex, Good husbands, Healing, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Wounds, bad days at work, fic for a friend, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron_The_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_Knight/gifts).



His day had been long, his job sucked, he hated his boss, he hated his hours, but the pay was always so good, more than good that most days it made up for all the other shittiness, most days anyway. Today is not one of those days. His mood is sour, he is tired and sore and starving. He never even got his lunch break today. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had a day off in a week and his job was understaffed. All he wanted to do now was go home to his husbands and forget this day ever happened.

His drive from the mall is slow, for some god awful reason there is actually traffic in Maple Bay tonight, by the time he gets home it’s been a hour since he got off work and he doesn’t know if he wants to punch a hole in the wall or cry his eyes out. He ends up doing both a moment later when his jacket gets stuck in the door when he closes it behind him. At his breaking point, he punches the car door, denting it and breaking the skin on his knuckles in the process.

“Fuck….fuck...fuck.” He swears under his breath holding his now bleeding hand as tears fall down his face. He drags his feet to the front door, opening and shutting it silently, ignoring the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen he makes his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He hisses when he runs water over his knuckles. They look like shit, it just matches the shitty day, he almost laughs sadly at the thought, but just cries more instead. He can’t find the first aid kit anywhere and he’s about ready to say fuck it and just crawl into bed when there’s a knock on the door. “Babe you ok in there?” Robert’s voice filters through the door.

“Yeah…” Aaron replies softly, his voice catching because he really isn’t ok, he’s so, so tired.

There’s a pause before, “Can I come in?” Is the worried reply.

He sniffles before answering softly, “Yeah..”

Robert opens the door taking him in before closing it behind him. Aaron knows what he must look like, but just doesn’t care right now at all.

“Babe what happened to your hand?” Robert ask concerned, taking his hand and inspecting it gently.

“I punched the car door.” He replies softly.

Robert raises a eyebrow at him still looking worried. “And you did that because?”

He doesn’t know what it was about that question that finally pushed him over the edge, but it has Aaron bursting into tears as he buries his face in his good hand and sobs.

“Whoa, whoa, babe...hey it’s ok...i’m sorry...I didn’t mean to upset you.” Robert frantically replies.

Keeping his injured hand out of the way, Robert pulls his husband into his arms, hugging him close, trying to offer what comforting words he can. His heart is tearing in half seeing Aaron like this. It doesn’t take Joseph long to find them, wondering what was taking Robert so long upstairs. His eyes widen when he opens the bathroom door and see’s Robert comforting Aaron and holding his injured hand out. The blood makes Joseph want to look away, but he fights the urge back as he silently gets the first aid kit from the bedroom closet.

He returns making eye contact with Robert who just barely shakes his head mouthing the words ‘Bad day’

Joseph frowns sadly taking the messed up hand Robert still holds to take care of. Robert wraps both his arms around their husband as Aarons sobs turn into soft, tired cries against Robert’s chest. Robert runs a hand through his unruly hair and whispers calming things in his ear as Joseph cleans the cuts, and bandages them up.  
____________________________________________  
A FEW HOURS LATER……………

Aaron’s moan is muffled by warm lips pressed to his own as both Joseph and Robert rock into him together, the fit is tight, almost to tight, but he can just barely take them both at the same time, his poor abused hole stretched to the max. He needs it, needs to feel the pleasure and pain, the sting and burn from it, it grounds him in the moment.

Joseph deepens the kiss devouring his mouth, as he sits between them in bed, legs wrapped around Joseph’s hips as Robert wraps his legs around him from behind. There all over him, hands everywhere, he is drowning in pleasure, in sensations.

Each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge and when he goes over it, there right there with him, never letting him fall alone, always there to wrap him in love and comfort. Sweet kisses and warm hugs.  
_________________________________________________

"They have been working him to the bone and i'm sick of it." Robert whispers angrily, keeping his voice low as not to wake Aaron who finally sleeps deeply between them in bed, after a good bath and massage.

"What can we do Rob? I hate them as much as you, but what can be done about it?" Joseph replies, gently petting over Aaron's hair, watching him sleep.

"I'll think of something." Robert replies sighing softly. A plan already forming in his brain.


	2. Fired

He should’ve been happy he was fired from that hell job that made part of his life shit, but he wasn’t stupid, he had bills to pay and it didn’t matter if he was married to two others who worked, he had made a promise to help with the bills and now….he couldn’t. Aaron was more worried about letting them down or making them angry in this moment then anything else and he was thankful they were not home yet, he needed a drink.

A few hours later and he was….more then faded….he was flat out drunk and he couldn’t remember the last time he had been like this, but at least now he could numb the worry away….or he thought he could. When the clock comes into focus and he sees the time, all that fear and worry of being pushed away come back full force even worse now because of the whiskey in his body.

He buries his face into the side of the mostly empty bottle and feels that fear turn into tears running down his face, he was always a weepy drunk and all his worries were making it so much worse. When he hears the front door open he gasp, dropping the bottle and the sound of it breaking all over the tile of the kitchen floor is deafening. 

Aaron scrambles to try to pick up the pieces, but all he gets for his efforts in his drunken state is cuts to his hands and fingers, making him pull away swearing under his breath.

That’s how Robert and Joseph find him, trying to pick glass shards out of his hands, tears on his face, clothes all messed up and blood on the floor from the cuts to his hands. New tears start falling down his face when he can’t get the shards out because there’s too much blood.

Robert is the first to rush over and kneel down taking his hands in his own to still his actions. “Hey..hey Aaron...easy now….let me help you get the glass out.” He keeps his voice calm, but the worry and concern is easy to hear.

Aaron lets himself be led to the sink as Joseph surveys the damage, taking in the broken whiskey bottle and how distressed there husband had looked was cause for concern. Even with him not being fully human the sight of blood...wasn’t his favorite thing, but he gets a mop anyway and cleans it up while Robert tends to Aaron.

They get told the story of what happened in broken parts as Robert tends to his hands, if there husband wasn’t so distressed and upset Robert and Joseph would laugh at the idea that they would just leave him over...losing his job, the idea is so silly but clearly Aaron was very worried about their reactions to the news. They really needed to talk to him about that, but for now they would wait for him to sober up.

Instead once his hands are cleaned and bandaged, they all head upstairs to bed and slowly undress, once there all under the blankets they each snuggle him from both sides making sure they tell him how much they love him, Aaron falls asleep to there soft voices surrounding him in comfort and love.


	3. Job Not Needed

Aaron wasn’t sure if he should be jumping for joy or slapping Robert’s pretty face right now. To be told that he had been fired because Robert had gone to his work and punched his boss over his shitty hours was bad enough, but to also learn Joseph had bullied his boss as well was just…..he just wasn’t sure if he was happy or angry they had cost him his job.

On one hand they were looking out for him and he knew both of the older men were protective of him, on the other hand he had needed that job to pay his share of the bills so now what was he going to do?

A finger poking him to the side of his head draws Aaron out of his thoughts.

“Hey if you keep frowning like that, it’s going to stay that way.” Robert teases, sitting down in the seat next to him at the small kitchen island.

Aaron turns to him raising a eyebrow, “I wouldn’t be frowning if you hadn’t gotten me fired from my job.”

“Psh you didn’t need it anymore anyway, you’re boss was a real asshole.”

“You going to find me a new job then?”

Robert sighs before replying, “You know, Joe and I wanted to wait until the weekend to tell you but….I retired, and that means we now have more than enough money to live on for the rest of our lives. You don’t ever have to work again.”

Aaron sits there for what feels like hours, he was caught off guard by the news, didn’t think Robert would get to do that for a few more years at least. All he can get out is a quiet, “Oh.”

Robert laughs quietly, “Yeah oh, so this means you can stop worrying about getting another job and Joe’s going to be retiring from the church here soon and then we can just enjoy our time together, without work or stress.”  
______________________________________

After their talk, Aaron felt...better…..free even from the worry he had still be holding onto. Now he just enjoys his nap with Robert. His husband has always ran warm, much warmer then normal, but that’s only because of the wolf under his skin. He had no complaints. Aaron tended to get cold easily and was all too happy to be engulfed in those big warm arms.

Joseph also tended to run hotter then normal, but him being a demon would do that, just meant even more warmth for Aaron. Speaking of something hot and warm…..

“Mmmmm please….Robbie.” Aaron gasped out feeling Robert’s cock rubbing between his naked ass cheeks from behind in bed. The cool sheets doing nothing to calm down his heated skin.

“Mmmmmm mine….all mine.” Robert growls low in his ear, licking it with a tongue that suddenly feels a tad rougher. It doesn’t take him long to realise Robert is half shifted.

The claws that suddenly pin him back against Robert’s chest are sharp, but there gentle on his skin, they always are unless he ask for more. He bites his lower lip as Robert slides deep in his ass bottoming out with no issue. The lube from earlier still in there making it that much easier to get right to it.

Robert doesn’t hold back like he did before there nap, oh no he is almost brutal in his thrust, skin slapping on skin is loud, there moans and shouts even louder. Aaron can’t do anything but hang on and let his husband fuck the shit out of him, turning him into a drooling mess of want and need.

His hands bunch up the sheets and he grabs fist full of it to have something to hold onto, which proves to be a good idea because suddenly Robert is grabbing his hips and pulling his ass up into the air and really lays into him. Aaron’s face lays smashed into the sheets, but his moans and shouts are still loud, his legs shaking, his stomach tensing as he feels his orgasm nearing.

“That’s it my boy, just let go, take my knot and just let go.” Robert growls low, knotting Aaron at the same time he comes all over the sheets below himself, his shout of Robert’s name drowned out by Robert’s howl of pleasure as he comes with him, knotting them together.  
_____________________________________

Joseph comes home hours later, finding them asleep in the bedroom. The room reeks of sex and it’s enough to make him moan softly. He’s been gone all day and now he was going to get what he wanted...but first a nap with his husbands sounded real good.


	4. Bedroom Games

Joseph wakes from his nap surrounded by warmth and heat, both Robert and Aaron snuggled up on either side of him under the thick covers. The winter chill from outside doing nothing to them in here as Joseph starts to kiss over Roberts shoulder in front of him.

The other wakes up slowly. Eyes blinking open sleepily, focusing on Joseph before he leans forward and claims those soft lips for himself. “Good Morning baby.” Robert whispers gruffly against his lips.

Joseph sighs fondly bringing their foreheads together before kissing Robert again. It’s Saturday so they have nowhere to be or do, not that they would have much to go to now with one of them retired and the other not working anymore, that just left Joseph having anywhere to be and today all he wanted to do was stay in bed all day with his husbands, and that’s what he’s gonna do.

Aaron still sleeps deeply behind Joseph needing the rest. He doesn’t stir when the other two start getting more heated with there kissing, nor when Joseph finally straddles Robert’s lap and starts biting over those hairy nipples he loves so much. Robert nearly shouts from the action, his nipples always so damn sensitive to there touches.

Still Aaron sleeps, going to show just how tired he really is. It becomes a game for the other two to see how silent they can be, whoever wakes him up first loses and doesn’t get to come. There kissing turns sloppy, and messy, moans muffled by their tongues vying for dominance.

Robert starts to get the upper hand, fisting his hand over Joseph’s cock, jerking him off roughly, Joseph in turn biting onto Robert’s shoulder enough to nearly break the skin, trying not to come from Robert’s hand on him. Robert nearly loses it with the harsh bite, loving the pained pleasure.

There both so caught up with each other they don’t notice Aaron wake up and sleepily watch them until a yawn brings the other two to look over to him, eyes wide like deers caught in headlights. “Good morning.” Aaron whispers softly, lips curled up into a small smirk.

Both Joseph and Robert groan not knowing who woke him up so they both lose, but Aaron’s not having any of that. He crawls over to them and straddles Joseph’s hips, looking down at him lovingly. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Robert growls sliding up behind him and wrapping his arms around there boy. “Very well.”

Joseph doesn’t waste any time gripping Aaron’s hips tightly as Robert lines himself up with Joseph’s hole and slowly pushes in, meeting little resistance, the lube from the night before aiding him as he bottoms out. Joseph in turn lines himself up with there boys ass and slowly slides in watching his face for any signs of discomfort. There is none, plenty of lube still.

Aaron for his part just tilts his head back and moans as Joseph bottoms out in him as Robert starts fucking into Joseph as he in turn fucks up into Aaron. They keep there pace surprisingly slow, but the angles there at make the thrust deep, so much so that when Aaron’s first prostate orgasm hits him he is crying out, hands gripping the chest below him as he rides it out, his dick still very much hard and aching, leaking from the tip down onto Joseph’s chest.

The clenching around Joseph’s cock sets him off, coming into his boy, hands pulling his hips down hard to grind, his base instincts telling him to get his cum as deep as he can for... breeding he ignores it mostly, but he still loves to get as deep as he can inside his husbands.

It’s like a domino effect, Robert half whines, half growls feeling Joseph clench around his cock and holds Aaron tightly to him as he comes, clawed hands running over his boys belly and chest, teeth and lips moving over the back of his neck and shoulders.

There boy very much relaxed and plaint between them happily fucked out and leaning back against Robert’s chest, eyes closed, small smile on his face, basking in the afterglow of sex, of being surrounded by there combined body heat, there love as they whisper sweet words to him and each other.


End file.
